


Wheat-colored hair, emerald eyes

by NightShadow1607



Series: My au's [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Dream is exiled and he's happy, Everyone is mentioned, Farmer Dream, Flowers, Gen, Isolation, Realization, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, he doesn't have therapy but he has a farm, i really enjoyed writing this, yes i'm a sucker for happy dream how did you found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadow1607/pseuds/NightShadow1607
Summary: It has been three years since Dream was exiled and he is okay with that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: My au's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088660
Comments: 26
Kudos: 650





	Wheat-colored hair, emerald eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yes, I'm doing another dream-centric work, and no this has nothing to do with Everything I left behind.
> 
> This is just fluff, nothing about angst
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> :)

Today it's been three years since he left.

Three years since he was exiled.

Dream closed his eyes as he felt the clear wind ruffle his hair and the grass of the field, he heard the birds flying just above him and felt his breathing lighter. He arranged the basket of carrots in his arms and attached the hoe to his belt beside his body, Dream stared at the dusk sky and his little farm once more before turning to go home.

The yellow grass almost camouflaged his green blouse and tickled his exposed face, the path was already so old in his mind that Dream could go home with his eyes closed.

He tried it once and almost ran over a wild chicken, today the memory is worthy of lonely laughter.

His boots kicked the pebbles halfway and stuck in the clay below his feet, sometimes soiling the hem of his old jumpsuit.

Dream took this path almost every day, daring to explore a little further but always returning the same way.

A few minutes later, he spotted his small den at the height of the yellowish plain. A little smoke came out of his chimney.

The structure was basically made of wood, with only the tiles and the chimney itself being of different materials, it also had a small porch as an entrance and flowers of different colors forming an improvised garden.

Dream had remodeled that cabin with basically his own hands, he found the house in terrible condition a week after he was exiled, his home was a source of pride.

A source of self realization.

The blonde climbed the porch stairs, feeling the wood creaking on his feet in an old tune, and placed the basket of carrots beside the door, Dream heard the sound of the kettle whistling with the hot water and leaned against the open door frame.

The black feathers decorated his floor and more fell while the owner moved around the fire, the green robe and the bucket hat characterizing the almost unexpected visitor.

"Good afternoon, Phil"

The older blond turned and smiled at the farmer.

"Hello Dream. I hope you don't mind tea"

"You know I don't" the young man took his hoe out of his belt and hung it with the other tools "I thought Tommy was coming with you"

"Tommy was busy with some competition that he and Tubbo planned for early spring, I think it's a chaos right now, but I can trust the judgment of Eret and Ranboo to get under control while I'm gone"

"I believe so" Dream laughed and sat on the chair, being greeted by Patches, his cat, who nestled in his lap "It's a shame, I had collected some ingredients to make a cake"

After a long time since Dream left, Tubbo became concerned about his brother's well-being, both physically and mentally (they preferred not to repeat the events of November, 16th) and the threat that he could come back and break the rules of the server, so he sent some people to check if he was okay, it turns out that Phil and Technoblade found him looking after a carrot field.

Phil occasionally visits for news.

"Niki and Puffy were planning to expand the floriculture due to the growth of the flowers and Tubbo got together to grow the apiary" Phil said as he poured hot water into the two cups and handed one to Dream "He is very happy that the bees are breeding more families "

"Now with spring, the honey will probably be sweeter" he observed the steaming cup before taking a sip "This will be good for Niki's bakery too"

"Eret's new castle is almost finished, some finishing touches are missing and almost everyone is helping" Phil smiled contemplatively "We had to forbid Quackity and Tommy from going to work after they messed up and almost killed Fundy"

"God, one day they'll end up killing themselves" Dream laughed out loud with Phil "Speaking of Fundy, how's he doing? Were the adoption papers signed?"

"Oh yeah, he's fine and we took care of that last week. Eret asked Ghostbur to sign, I could see that he was sore to do that, but he accepted because he wanted to see Fundy happy"

"And the boys?"

"Techno is as usual, Ghostbur is writing a new song, Tommy is looking for a new hobby since he is no longer vice president, Sapnap almost set the forest on fire"

"You shouldn't leave him with a lighter, believe me" Dream commented playful

"George and Punz are doing well, Bad and the rest of the Badlands are living their lives but are gradually connecting more with L'manburg and Sam is working on something new"

"Quackity and Ranboo are planning more advertising for some reason, and Techno wants to compete with them just to piss off"

Dream almost spit the tea out of laughter, he had to cough a few times to regain his breath.

"Now that I realize your hair has grown" Phil acknowledged, noticing the little ponytail Dream had done earlier "I won't ruin your hair if that's what you're worried about" he joked

"Nah, I think I'm going to grow more to do something later, but thanks for the offer"

"You look just like him" Phil laughed, remembering his pink son.

They talked more about L'manburg's changes when Phil exclaimed.

"I almost forgot!" the old man pulled out the bundle he was carrying and removed some things from inside.

Blue crystals, a jar of honey, a record of music and three potatoes.

A hand-crafted flag, a tightly packed piece of pie, a shiny pendant and azoles

A white bandana, a muffin, colored pencils, papers and inkwell

Redstone and a sharpener.

Dream felt his heart more full.

"The kids wanted to bring presents since I couldn't come on your birthday" Phil smiled as Dream tried to guess the gifts "The boys thought you would think they forgot"

"I wouldn't think of that" the farmer smiled gently.

Dream remembers the first birthday he spent alone, a storm isolated him inside the cabin, but the water became more intense that broke the newly assembled roof. He remembers curling up in a corner on the wall and hugging himself, crying softly wanting his family back.

Now it was just a bitter memory.

Other birthdays have gotten better over time.

"And how are things here?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his own tea and taking Dream out of his daydreams.

The older blond can see the emerald green eyes sparkle to tell about his peaceful life.

"Oh! I found a ravine this week. I also picked more flowers for the garden, the crops are amazing, Phil, especially the carrots, I can even pass Techno and his potato plantation" Dream started to wander with pride " I found a new sheep for the flock, the ducks are coming back and I found a waterfall further north from here "

Phil thought Dream was a lovely boy. He was a good-hearted boy despite past actions, he was persistent too and he loved to make small talk, Dream was very proud of everything he achieved in these three years and Phil realized how his voice changed and how his mood seemed to increase every time he says something about his achievements.

The contrast between Dream and Farmer Dream (a nickname by Tommy) was very noticeable, almost as if they were different people.

"This is very good, Dream" the elder said "Tubbo would be proud of you"

"Thanks, Phil" Dream got up from the chair, placing Patches on the floor carefully "I wanted to ask a favor"

"Sure"

"I made some gifts for everyone, and if it's not too much trouble, I would like you to give them away"

"No problem, as long as they fit in my bundle"

The boy nodded and left the kitchen, going deeper into the house, probably going to his room.

The rays of the sun beat against the flowers and plants that Dream kept inside the house, they were well taken care of and were almost the cause of a fight when Tommy broke the vase of one of them, making the greenish upset.

While waiting for the boy to return, Phil noticed the broken porcelain on the counter.

When he and Techno first met him, Dream wasn't wearing his characteristic mask due to an oversight, so they both saw his face for the first time. The green sweatshirt had torn sleeves and was worn under a worn brown jumpsuit, matching the slightly dull green eyes that highlighted his scars and freckles on his face.

The eyes gained more color when Phil returned on each visit, and the mask was taken off more often.

And more color when Tommy and Tubbo first came, with him welcoming the two boys without the mask.

The mask was discarded after a while.

Phil came back to the present when he heard a thud and Dream appeared in the kitchen carrying a lot of junk in his arms.

"Sorry for making you wait" the boy said, putting things on the table "I wanted to keep them in a reliable place"

Dream handed him a plush bee sewn to Tubbo.

Flower crowns for Niki and Eret

A handwritten book for Ghostbur

A repeater for Sam

A carved wooden statue for George and Sapnap

A music disc holder for Tommy

Carrots for Techno

A shiny ore for Puffy

Fishing line for Fundy

Blueberries for Bad

A compass for Ranboo

A small blade for Punz

A guitar palette for Quackity

And a piece of pie for Phil

"It's like a snack for the trip" Dream said, smiling

"Thanks, Dream" Phil got up after putting things in the inventory, he ruffled the farmer's dark blond hair and fixed his bucket hat on his head "I'm sure they'll love the gifts"

"I hope so" and followed Phil to the porch, where the old man spread his dark wings and waved his way through the skies to L'manburg.

Dream sat on the wooden stairs, watching the sky turn dark and the clouds turn pink, the wind indicating a storm and cooling it off after another day.

If three years ago someone told him that Dream would live so happily in a place that himself shaped during his exile, Dream would snort and call him an idiot for thinking he would live happily like that.

Dream closed his eyes and felt like an idiot, an accomplished idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge you to guess who gave the gifts, I will tell if you are correct


End file.
